


Highglare Drabbles

by locrianrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, More tags will be added as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Highglare drabbles. Will be updated sporadically as said fics happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highglare Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine that one member of your OTP/3/etc, has an injury and is generally reliant on themselves to take of their injury/illness/etc instead of relying on someone else. But their partners aren’t gonna let that continue and work on convincing the person to let them take care of them and the injury, something that the person is wary about, but reluctantly allows their partners to do. Taken from: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/90857557995/imagine-that-one-member-of-your-otp-3-etc-has-an  
> Please let me know of any mistakes I missed!

Your name is Latula Pyrope, and you can handle this on your own. You go by the title of Neophyte Redglare, but right now you’re laying on the ground in this forsaken place slowly bleeding out on the floor as you struggle to stitch the gash in your arm closed while your lusus prowls the area, scaring away anything that dares to come close.

You’ve dealt with injuries before-it’s not wise to admit that you are injured, lest the drones come and decide that you’re no use in this state, but for now you’re more worried about the fact that you can’t stitch it closed fast enough, and its still oozing teal, and the rest of it is hanging at a strange angle.

The mission was supposed to be a simple one. Go in, capture the olive blood, and bring her back. She’d been sent because of her dragon, the Highblood knowing that she could handle it better than some would ever do so. The olive blood had been expecting her, and in her attempt to capture him and offer him a chance to come quietly he had lashed out, her cane barely preventing the blade kind strife specibus that he had used from cutting into her arm deeper than it already had. The olive blood had run at that point, and she had pursued, running into what soon became apparent as a trap for anyone who might try to stop them. He had known the landscape better than her and the rock that had come crashing down to pin her already injured arm.

She didn’t know where the olive blood had gone, but the next thing that she had remembered was her lusus scraping at the rock, moving it from her arm. Redglare had absently thanked Dragonmom, starting on the process that she was now engaged in, trying to quickly stitch the wound closed.  She’d cleaned it first with the supplies that she always carried in her sylladex and had downed a few tablets for the pain, so it was simply a matter of stitching it after that.

Pulling the needle through her flesh was hard, but she’d done this before. It took a few minutes of painfully pushing it in and making neat stitches before she was done, wrapping the injured limb with gauze, laying there and absently returning the things that she’d used to her sylladex. Redglare lay on the ground, staring up at the night sky. Dragonmom would be back soon, and then she’d be able to get on and search the olive blood about again, but for now she needed to rest. The teal staining her close would be a problem where it had hit the red, but she had learned the best ways for removing it in the past.

Slowly sitting up she took in the amount of blood that was staining the ground before she collapsed back painfully, unsure as to what was wrong with her arm and too dizzy to sit. Pyralspite was there what felt like moments later, sniffing at the blood and nudging her with her snout as Redglare’s vision slowly faded away.

 

She didn’t know how much later it was when she awoke to the cloying smell of incense that she’d come to associate with the rooms of the Grand Highblood, her arm wrapped and set, laying on a pile of something soft. Sitting up quickly she felt a wave of dizziness come over her, staring forward for a moment before she heard a irritable voice speaking to her.

“Latula, what the FUCK WERE YOU THINKING.”

“I don’t know what you mean. How did I…?” She responded quickly, trying to puzzle over just how she’d gotten there.

“Your fucking lusus  brought you to me when I was out, and I want to know what they fuck happened to you that would prevent you from finishing that case.”

She groaned as he spoke from across the room, falling back into the pile, letting out a whimper that she did her best to stifle as she jostled her arm. “I didn’t mean to stop. ‘Scuse me for passing out on the job.”

“Latula, baby girl.” He was at her side now, settling down to look at her  with his face strangely blank. “You know you could have done better than that. It wouldn’t have been that hard for you to just take him with your fucking lusus and skipped all this shit.”

“That’s what this is about?” She looked at him, irritated, and she knew he could see it. This was the same thing they’d argued about countless times, the boundary between justice and self preservation.

“Latula, you could have FUCKING DIED.” She didn’t flinch as he raised his voice, staring up at him evenly.

“Then I would have died doing the right thing. It’s as simple as that in my mind.” She stated tiredly, repeating the same point she always made.

The Highblood didn’t respond, moving over to slowly shift her into his lap, giving her time to argue as he did so. “Sister. You are a fucking fool for your justice.”

“I am.” She tiredly stroked his arm with her uninjured one, letting silence fall for a moment before she spoke again.  “Thank you for your help, but I need to be getting on.”

“Ex-fucking-scuse you.”

“What. I’d rather not stay here and have you call the drones on me.” That was a low blow, and Redglare knew it.

“Girl,you know me better than that, and  you ain’t going anywhere till you’re better.”

“What.”

“I already told them that you wouldn’t be fucking coming in to work.”

“Highblood, I can’t just-”

He cut her off, pressing his lips gently to hers, careful not to disturb her arm. She leaned into the kiss the best that she could, and he was the one who broke it off. “Girl. I ain’t gonna let you go out there hurt.”

“And if I stand up and walk out?”

“...Then I’ll fucking follow to be sure you don’t pass out.”

“Fine. I’ll stay then, if you aren’t going to make me.” Redglare let herself relax in his arms. It wouldn’t be too bad, and she could still do paperwork here. There were also definite perks to being here, most of them physical. It wouldn’t be that bad.

The Higblood shook his head at her, snorting as he did. “‘Tula, I know you better than to try that. How stupid do you think that I fucking am?”

“You’re pretty smart, Kurloz. I’ll admit that.”

“Good. You should.”

Redglare shook her head, letting her eyes close as she relaxed in his arms. Maybe having someone take care of her for once wouldn’t be too bad...


End file.
